


Alright There, Papa?

by AlexSW97



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Father's Day Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSW97/pseuds/AlexSW97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wakes up to the sound of tiny footsteps and the smell of eggs and bacon. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright There, Papa?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I have never written straight fluff before, so I hope this is okay! I just have a lot of parent!Malec feels, okay?  
> Also, the time frame might be a little messed up, but Rafe is 7 and Max is 5 in this... just go with it.

Alec heard the door creak open, and the quiet pitter-patter of feet sounded throughout the room. He kept his eyes closed, breathing steadily as if he were still asleep. The smell of eggs and bacon hit his nose, and he smiled softly, keeping his face turned into the silk pillow. The bed dipped near the foot of the bed, and near his back. 

“Happy Daddy’s day, Daddy!” Alec smiled, rolling onto his back, and pulling Max and Rafael into his arms. Max squealed, tucking himself into Alec’s side. Rafael pressed his face into Alec’s shoulder, wrapping a tiny arm around Alec’s stomach. 

“Thank you, boys,” Alec said, pushing himself so he was sitting up. He crossed his legs, and the boys sat on either side of him. Alec looked up to the doorway, a wide smile on his face. Magnus smiled back at him, looking stunning as ever. In his arms he carried a large tray, which was most definitely balanced by some degree of magic. 

Magnus walked forward, setting the tray of food on the bed in front of Alec, before climbing on himself. Each plate was laid out with eggs, bacon, and a slice of chocolate chip banana bread, which Rafael was eyeing excitedly. Alec reached out, grabbing Rafael by the side of his head, and pressing a kiss to his temple. It was his first father’s day as a part of the family, having only been living with them for about four months. 

Magnus settled across from Alec, crossing his legs and gesturing to the food. “We cooked,” he announced, as if Alec hadn’t noticed. 

“I see that, it looks wonderful. Thank you boys.” Alec smiled, ruffling Max’s hair. 

“Papa?” Max asked, looking hopeful. “Can we please, please, please eat now?”

“Hmm,” Magnus hummed, tapping his chin. “I don’t know. I’m not very hungry after all,” he joked. Max’s face fell, and he looked down at his plate. 

“Well I am, so we’re eating with or without you Papa,” Alec said decidedly, grabbing a fork from the center of the plate. Rafael laughed, snatching up his banana bread and taking a huge bite. Alec smiled at Magnus, who already had a mouthful of eggs. “Happy Father’s day, Papa,” he said with a wink. Magnus smiled, reaching out and grabbing Alec’s hand. He brought it to his mouth, pressing three soft kisses to the back of his hand. 

“Happy Father’s day to you too, love,” he said with a smile. They finished their breakfast quickly, Max and Rafael getting more and more excited by the minute. 

“Daddy, Daddy, can we go get Papa’s gift?” Max asked nearly bouncing from the excitement. Rafael nodded enthusiastically, looking just as excited. 

“Go on then,” Alec agreed, watching the boys scramble off the bed. Max darted from the room, nearly tripping over his own feet, while Rafael followed quietly, carrying as much grace in his tiny frame as Magnus did. 

“I love you,” Magnus whispered, leaning forward to press his forehead against Alec’s. “I’m so happy.”

“I love you too,” Alec whispered back, pressing his lips against Magnus’s softly. He felt Magnus smile against his mouth, and he brought his hand up to thread through Alec’s tangled bedhead. 

“Papa! Papa!” Max squealed, running back into the room with a card in his hand. Rafael followed behind, carrying the present the boys had wrapped together. 

“We wrapped it ourselves,” he announced, climbing onto the bed and setting the box in Magnus’s lap. Magnus took the card from Max, reading it out loud. 

“Merry Christmas Papa, love Clary and Jace,” he read. Rafael and Max burst into giggles. 

“That’s not what it says,” Rafael pointed out, shaking his head. 

“Oh, you’re so right, my mistake.” Magnus shook his head, reading the card again. “Happy Valentine’s Day Daddy, love Uncle Simon.” Alec snorted at that, giving Magnus a pointed look. 

“Papa,” Max groaned, smacking his forehead. “That’s still not right!”

“Oh, why don’t you read it for me then?” Magnus suggested, holding the card out to Max. Max took it, clearing his throat. 

“Happy Father’s Day Papa, love Max and Rafe.”

“Duh,” Rafael added, shaking his head. Magnus smiled at the boys, before turning to the box. “Wait,” Rafael put his hands on Magnus’s arms, stopping his movements. “You gotta guess what it is first.” 

Magnus scratched his chin, expecting the poorly wrapped box as if it wasn’t the most generic shape in the world. He knocked on the top twice, humming quietly. “A puppy!”

“No, papa!” Max giggled. “Try again.”

“Hmmm,” Magnus put his ear to the box, shushing them all with a finger over his lips. Max put a hand over both Rafael and Alec’s mouths, keeping them both quiet. “Aha!” Magnus proclaimed, sitting up. “It’s a big orange sports car.”

“No,” Rafael scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You don’t even know how to drive, Papa. You just portal everywhere.” Magnus froze, his fingers hovering over the wrapping paper. He stared at Rafael for a moment, mouth open in shock.  _ Papa. _ Rafael had  _ never _ referred to them as ‘Papa’ or ‘Dad’ yet. Alec felt his throat constrict and tears were collecting in his eyes at a very rapid pace. 

“What?” Rafael asked, looking at Magnus with a hint of worry. Magnus shook his head, looking back at the package. 

“Nothing, I just can’t believe you think I can’t drive,” Magnus muttered, his voice quiet. “I’ll have you know, young Nephilim, I was one of the first to own a car. Ever.” He fiddled with the paper for a moment, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. Alec extended his leg slightly, bumping it into Magnus’s. Magnus smiled, taking a deep breath and ripping the paper open. 

Max’s tiny blue hands reached out, helping Magnus pull the paper off. Alec caught the slight shake in Magnus’s fingers as he reached the cardboard box. He reached out, pulling Rafael onto his lap so that he was seated directly in front of Magnus and the box. Magnus carefully cut the tape open with his magic, making sure all tiny fingers were away from the box before. Rafael pulled the tabs of the box open, allowing Magnus to look inside.

Magnus reached inside, pulling out the multiple pieces of jewelry the kids had made him, and the one store bought piece Alec had thought of. Max snatched one of the beaded bracelets out of Magnus’s grip, holding it up to show Magnus. “I made this one with Aunty Clary, she helped me match the colors.”

“And this one,” Rafael interjected, holding up a long necklace with a wire butterfly on the end. “Aunty Izzy helped me make. We shaped the butterfly and everything.” 

“And this one,” Alec added, taking the long golden necklace out of the box. On the end was an oval pendant, with four tiny gemstones in it. “Has a stone for each of our eye colors. The boys helped me pick it out, didn’t you guys?” 

They nodded in agreement, showing Magnus all the other pieces of jewelry they had made. Once they had been through each piece at least twice, and the gold necklace was around Magnus’s neck, Magnus turned to Max. 

“I think it’s time to get Daddy’s gift, okay?” He suggested. Max nodded, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Alec watched him carefully as his hands started to glow purple. Alec watched in fascination as a tiny box materialized in Max’s hands. Max smiled brightly what he saw the box had actually appeared, and held it out to Alec.

“Max,” Alec breathed, taking the box from him. “Max, that was amazing, I’m so proud of you.” Alec told him, leaning forward to press a kiss to Max’s forehead. He sat back, holding the small box out in front of himself and Rafael. “Now this,” he declared, holding the box up. “Is definitely a puppy.” 

“How’d you guess,” Rafael laughed, putting a hand to his forehead and shaking his head. Alec laughed, tearing the paper open. A small jewelry box fell out, white and velvety. Alec opened it carefully, revealing a black and silver watch. He picked it up, looking at the face. 

At the twelve, was a picture of Magnus, clearly drawn by Rafael. The three was replaced by a picture of Max, done by the boy himself. The six was replaced by Max’s drawing of Alec, and the nine was a self portrait of Rafael. Alec smiled, running his finger across the face of the watch. 

“I love it boys, thank you so much,” Alec said quietly, his throat constricting again. Magnus reached out, his hand settling on top of Alec’s as he pressed a button on the side of the watch. The face popped open to reveal two pictures. The first was of the four of them, a picture Izzy had taken only a week ago. The second was just Magnus and Alec, from their vacation to France, not long after they’d begun dating. Alec smiled, nuzzling his face into Raphael’s hair. 

“It’s beautiful,” he told them, closing the face and slipping it onto his wrist. “Okay, you guys go out into the living room, and pick out a movie to watch. Papa and I will be there in a minute.”

“Ew, Rafe, they’re gonna kiss,” Max groaned, turning his nose up. 

“That’s gross!” Rafael laughed, sliding off the bed. Max followed only a second later. “Dad, don’t you know Papa has cooties?”  _ Dad.  _

“Does he?” Alec teased.  _ Dad. Dad and Papa.  _

“Yes, duh. All boys have cooties.”

“What about girls?”

“No, they’re too pretty,” Rafael shrugged, taking Max’s hand and leading him to the door. “C’mon Max, let’s go pick a movie.” Alec turned back to Magnus as the boys left the room, finding him staring pointedly over his shoulder. Alec smiled to himself, reaching out to cup Magnus’s cheek. 

“Alright there,  _ Papa _ ?” Alec teased, his voice betraying him and breaking on the final word. Magnus’s eyes met his, and in a matter of seconds Magnus had his face tucked into Alec’s shoulder, body shaking with tears.

“Alexander, he- he-” Magnus sniffled, a smile stretched across his face. Alec smiled back, wiping away a few stray tears. He brushed his lips over Magnus’s, smiling too widely for it to be considered an actual kiss. “Happy Father’s day, Alexander.” 

“Happy father’s day, Mags.” Alec pushed a loose strand of hair away from Magnus’s eyes, his hand going to the back of his neck. He pulled him closer, his other hand sliding under Magnus’s loose top. Magnus smiled softly, leaning forward so he was hovering centimeters away from Alec’s mouth. 

“Dad! Papa! Stop kissing and come watch the movie already!” Alec laughed as Magnus groaned, pulling himself off Alec and sauntering over to the door. 

“You coming, Dad?” He asked, wiggling his hips. Alec rolled his eyes, hopping off the bed and running out to the living room to see his boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys so much- comments are my fave <3  
> -Alex


End file.
